Sick Dayze Leads To Romance
by Y2Jen
Summary: It's been forever since I wrote anything for this cat, soz. This one shot takes place shortly after Jackie and Kelso get back together after her fling with Hyde. Kelso catches a cold and Jackie reluctantly goes back to tend to him. A kinda sweet lil fic.


There was a party at the club, Donna was at the bar hanging out with the boys, Eric, Hyde and Kelso, who was having a contest with Fez. Donna spotted two of her friends from school, Laura and Ronnie, across the dance floor.

"Hey guys, why don't you ask them to dance?" Donna asked Hyde and Fez.

"Come on Red, what makes you think I'd be interested in either of them?" Hyde asked smugly, his nose slightly upturned.

"You know Laura's had a crush on you since you and Jackie were over." Lita pointed out.

"And you know this how?" Was Hyde's remark.

"She told me in Spanish class." Donna's reply got stares. "What, we were bored, like anyone in Wisconsin speaks Spanish anyway."

"So Laura's had a crush on Hyde ever since he and Jackie split up?" Eric brought the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah, and she's the kinda girl who'd let anyone get to second!" Fez laughed drunkly but Donna punched him in the arm. "Sides, Donna, why would I go after Ronnie the no-fun Christian?"

"Cause you both have so much in common." Donna smiled.

"Like?"

"You're both virgins."

"Oh.."

"Burn!" Kelso laughed after slamming a shot glass onto the counter.

"Oh ha, ha, okay very funny, bad joke, I get it." Fez grumbled and went back to his mug of beer. Finally he and Kelso were finished with their contest.

"Hey. So, who won?" Donna asked.

"Is it that hard to tell?" Fez muttered under his breath, motioning over to Kelso who looked horrible.

"Actually, yeah, it is." Donna replied with a big smile, looking at Kelso, then Fez, and back again.

"Well, I'm out. Better get back home, don't wanna miss the Fonz going, 'ey." Kelso stood up shakily.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, in fact, you look wasted." Hyde zinged.

"Sides, I don't feel to hot neither." Kelso smirked.

Donna felt his forehead, "Funny, I think you're hot."

"Oh thanks Donna, right back atcha." Kelso slurred sexily.

Donna shoved him, "No, I meant you feel hot. You'd better get back, you could be catching something."

"Great." Kelso smirked in angry disappointment. "Now Jackie won't wanna do it. That's just fine. Well then, I'm out. Late."

"Later." They waved him off.

That's what happened Friday night, now it's Sunday morning….

Michael Kelso was pissed off, and he had every right to be angry. It had been over a day and yet he was still stuck in his bedroom. He sighed, he was worn out and tired, but even more so, he was bored out of his mind. The gang had planed to meet at the hub and head to the water tower later that night, but he had to cancel both adventures. He was huffing and puffing, not only from the anger but because he was still sick. He felt like yelling, but then it would hurt his throat, and that would just piss him off even more.

"Stupid doctor, this is all his fault!" Kelso finally said something aloud to himself, in a very hoarse voice. Of course, it wasn't really the doctor's fault. It wasn't the doctor who gave him strep throat and recommended, well forced him, to lie in bed for a week, or until he saw himself fit to be well enough. Plus, after telling Jackie about his condition, in a very scratchy and in what she called very un-sexy voice, she didn't want to sleep with him until he got better, whenever that was. "Damn that quack!" Kelso whine growled and threw his pillow across the room against the door. Don't bring ducks into this man, it's not their fault! But if blaming the doctor and some birds would make him feel better, then that means a quicker recovery. The doctor had assured him it would get worse before it got better, and worse it had gotten. Kelso couldn't even go to the basement to watch television shows, and no matter how much he wanted to, Kitty wouldn't let him either, the doctor's orders. "I am so ass kicking who ever invented sore throats!" Kelso yelled this time. "Ah!" Big mistake, Kelso clutched his throat in pain. He began to whimper quietly to himself. He was so busy whining that he didn't here the door click open.

Jackie stood at the door, she had a bowl in her hand. "Hey Michael, how are you feeling?" Kelso paid her no mind to the distraction and stared blankly at the wall. Jackie sighed, he was probably still mad at her for not getting any. She came up to him and set the bowl on the nightstand. "Feeling any better?" She put her hand on his forehead of her pouting boyfriend, but he just shook his head to remove her hand.

"I feel crappy," he muttered, still pouting.

Jackie frowned and kissed his forehead. She said with reassurance, "You will get better,"

Kelso sighed and looked at her, he cleared his throat to try and change the subject, "Here to keep me company?"

She shook her head no, "Sorry school is tomorrow, I have to do all my homework tonight, I just brought you some chicken soup from my chef back at home."

"Oh." Disappointment was clear in his raspy voice.

Jackie ran her fingers through Kelso's beautiful bangs, then kissed his forehead again, "I have to go, eat your soup and go to bed." And with that, she left for study.

Kelso sighed, he was going to be alone, again, for the rest of the day. He grumbled and picked up a remote control, "I hope beating Pong for the billionth and first time will be more amusing than Jackie's appearance."

Hours later, it was the late afternoon. Kelso hadn't eaten the soup for lunch, it was still sitting on the dresser but it was cold, it was late. Kelso had finally had enough of the small paddles, the tiny white beep ball made had driven him insane.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kelso threw the remote to the floor, his throat was raw from all the yelling. He saw the bowl on the nightstand that Jackie had brought. Kelso loved Jackie, through it all they remained really good friends, even when she left him for Hyde, but now that they were done, he and Jackie were once again together. There was a quiet knock on the door, but Kelso heard it. "Who the hell could be here, everyone's got to be at Eric's." He muttered to himself. He lazily got out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and to his surprise, Jackie stood before him, a worried look on her face.

"I came to check on you." She said softly. Kelso was confused, why had she come back, she had to do her homework, besides, Eric had a color TV and the gang at his place, why would she want to come here to a sick yet sexy Michael? But he didn't think about it, instead he let her inside and went back to the bed, lazily slipping back under the sheets. Jackie walked inside and looked around. "How are you feeling?" Concern still in her voice.

"I'm perfectly fine." Kelso forced a smile.

Jackie was not at all convinced, she went up to him and opened her purse, taking out a thermometer and putting it in his mouth. Then she looked and saw the soup still in the bowl next to him. "You didn't eat it? I'll go warm it for you." She went out of the room with it, downstairs to the kitchen to find a microwave. When she came back, the thermometer was no longer in Kelso's mouth, but on the floor. Jackie tapped her foot and wore her trademark pout and scowl as she looked at him. Kelso turned a bit meek from the magazine he was reading. "Michael, why'd you spit it out?"

He just replied with a meek shut, "Because I'm not sick. I feel fine." He folded his arms across his chest as if he were triumphant.

Jackie placed her hand on his forehead, "You're still burning up, you need some medicine." Kelso just slapped her hand away like a baby, and Jackie was trying really hard not to slap him back. She went to the bathroom and brought out some of his medicine. "Michael, why are these bottles still sealed, did you ever even open them? Michael the doctor told you to take these, why haven't you?" Jackie's voice echoed from the bathroom across the hall, Kelso just moved his mouth and hand in a mocking motion to mimic her annoying voice speaking. Finally she came back and he had stopped. "Okay, open up." She gave him two pills with a cup of water.

"No." Kelso turned his head and held his mouth tightly with his lips

Jackie was getting really tired of his constant child behavior, "Come on Michael, open your mouth." Though she repeated herself a second time, Kelso just shook his head. Jackie put the glass in front of his face but Kelso shoved it back, causing the water to spill all over her shirt and drop to the floor. She gasped. Luckily it wasn't glass, it was plastic so it didn't break. Kelso paid no mind to her irritation and remained firm. Jackie fumed and stormed back to the bathroom, refilled the cup with water, and came back. "And take your medicine or else I'll make sure you can't swallow again." Kelso just stared forward, still not listening to the pissed off diva. "Fine, be that way, be childish and act like you're so tough and macho, but when you get even sicker and end up having surgery like some stupid ugly poor person who will never be able to play hockey with their tongue again, don't blame me for trying to prevent that!" She was hissing like a cat now, she almost threw the cup of water and the pills on the nightstand by the bowl of reheated soup. Kelso's eyes softened, he felt sorry for being so mean to her. Jackie looked up and was surprised to see Kelso pushing the pills into his mouth and drinking the water. Amazed, she went to go put the cup back in the bathroom, and when she came out, she saw Kelso trying to figure out how to put the thermometer in his mouth. Jackie smiled a bit and laughed slightly at the cute sight. "Let me help you." She said softly and took the thermometer from the confused high school senior and put it correctly in his mouth.

"Thanks." He said in a muffled voice after a short silent pause.

"Don't talk." Jackie said slightly sternly as she sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping his face down with a damp cloth she'd got when in the bathroom. She smiled, "You're welcome."

There was another quiet moment before Kelso spoke up again, "Hey, Jackie?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"What made you come back?"

Jackie smiled with a shrug, "Is it a crime to come back? I was worried about you and wanted to check up on you, after all Michael, I know you, I know how you are."

Jackie smiled and Kelso sighed, knowing all too well how right she was. When they used to hang out together all the time before she left him for Hyde, she knew how he acted when he was sick, especially since he was back then so much. Kelso just gave a nod, not knowing what to do or say.

"But you do know that I'm contagious."

"I know." She nodded but then smiled again. "But so is our love."

Jackie rubbed his head like a pet and got up as he tried to fix his now messed up hair. She was shivering slightly because of her wet shirt and because Kelso had the AC on due to his fever.

Kelso noticed this and was starting to regret hitting her with the water, "Take a shirt out of my closet, I don't want you to get sick too. Cause having this really sucks." Jackie smiled and with a nod, went to the drawer and began to take a few things off the top to get to his clothes, right as she saw what she was reaching for, she noticed something: a picture of them, and only them, together. She picked it up, Kelso saw her looking at it. "That's us, remember? When we first met."

Jackie smiled at the memory, "Yeah."

Jackie went on, staring up at the ceiling, "That was back before you and I got together, I had such a crush on you back then." Jackie looked up as Kelso sighed, continuing, "I kinda hate myself for not going after the opportunity, I had the chance to be with you, back then, but, now I am." Jackie just stared at Kelso as he spoke, "After I ran off and came back to find you with Hyde, it tore me up inside, hell, I felt even sicker inside than I do right now, tons. I kick myself a little bit every day for that." He finally turned to look at her. "But, now we're back together, so it makes everything feel good again. Just having you here with me is helping me feel okay again, and I wanna thank you for that."

Jackie sighed as she got up and went to the bathroom, she returned with a new shirt. "I'm lucky I left this over from one of the times we made love out here."

When she came back, this time she saw Kelso forcing himself to eat the soup. She could tell that he didn't like it, partially because it wasn't warm anymore and partially because it was royally stinging the back of his throat. She figured it was about time for her to go, and really get her homework done this time. "Get some sleep Michael. And be nice to Pong, don't yell at it anymore, or you'll hurt it's feelings."

"Hurt its feelings? But I love Pong!" Kelso whined falsely then laughed but it caused him to cough.

"Good night." She smirked and gave him another kiss on the forehead. As she walked to the door, Kelso laughed slightly to himself as he set his head back down on the pillow. "Oh and one more thing Kelso?"

"Yeah?" He called, not moving his head.

Jackie turned with a smirk, "Get well soon, or else no more tonsil hockey."

"Oh, go and ruin my fun." Kelso let out a loud laugh, followed by a coughing fit.

"Good bye." Jackie turned back and closed the door, off again to her home.

The next day-

Jackie stepped out of her dad's car, she was going to first period. She was about to go into the classroom when somebody called her from behind. She turned to see a fat nerdy guy with a lot of acne and thick coke bottle lenses, but it wasn't him, it was the person behind him from the breakfast area. A smile crossed her face when she saw Kelso pop out from behind him and make his way towards her, still looking sick, but she could tell he was feeling a whole lot better.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

Kelso just smiled his classic smirk, "I still feel horrible but a whole lot better, thanks to what you did last night." Jackie blushed. "Thank you." She was about to leave again when Kelso grabbed her arm to hold her back. "I'm sorry about wetting your shirt too."

"Oh that's okay." Jackie smiled. "I'll give it back to you later when I come back tonight."

"Alright!" Kelso nodded with an eager smile. Jackie was going to leave again but Kelso hadn't let go over her arm, he tugged on it, pulling her back to him, and kissed her. Finally they both pulled away, each with a smile on their face. There was a moment before Kelso spoke up, his classic smirk back on his face, "So, I can play tonsil hockey again?"

"Shut up, they did still feel swollen though." Jackie blushed, turning away with a slight laugh. Kelso smiled and cleared his throat. "See you at break." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside. Kelso watched as she sat in her seat, just when the bell rang.

Kelso sighed, satisfied with himself at his girlfriend, "See you later, Jackie." And he left.


End file.
